


Arachnophobia

by Archenfane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: MJ is a Good Bro, Maternal Aunt May, Ned Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Spider Human hybrid, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archenfane/pseuds/Archenfane
Summary: At first, Peter only experienced the bonuses of becoming a superhero. How will he handle it when the spider bite gives him a second transformation?-----Based on artwork by polarspaz@tumblr.comLink: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/00/cc/1b00ccc2ddf51818bc82c59c5ace8ae7.jpg





	Arachnophobia

It’d been months since the spider bite and Peter’s sudden realisation that his life would never be the same again. Within the space of mere months, he’d become a superhero – an Avenger, if Mr Stark ever decides to put him in on some more of the action – he’d found his best friends, and even stopped his first Bad Guy.

It’d been months and maybe that’s why. Perhaps it’s because the body takes some time to grow and develop that Peter wakes up in his bed, sweat pooling under the small of his back. Not only is sweat the only symptom of his developing body but also, upon inspection in his bathroom mirror, eyes.

His vision is blurry, new, but the cream coloured eyes on his forehead and temples are plain to see. Not only that, but his original eyes appear darker, almost greying in the fluorescent light.

Peter shrinks away from the counter, fumbling for the tap until he hears the splashing of water against the sink. He can’t bear to look through his eyes.

“Karen!” He calls out to his vacant room. Soaking his face with water calms the itching orbs inside his forehead but nevertheless do the new organs ache in their sockets, no doubt the cause of the sudden awakening.

“Yes, Peter?” The suit’s mechanised voice returns from his bedside table.

Peter stumbles towards his bedroom, blinking through a haze of misty vision until he can reach his phone, nestled in a woven bowl of discarded cables.

“Karen, are you seeing this?” He waits for Karen to power up his StarkPhone and inspect his face. “What do I do, Karen? How am I supposed to go to school like this?”

After a short pause, Karen responds by informing him that his vitals are perfectly normal. That is, except his steadily escalating heartbeat.

“Shall I inform Mr Stark?” She requests.

“No!” Immediately, Peter shuts that down. If Mr Stark finds out he’s… Well, Peter doesn’t know exactly what’s happening to him but he can’t imagine his mentor will be pleased.

Peter touches his face, panting into his hands. Distantly, he hears Karen telling him to regulate his breathing but the only thing he can focus on is the feeling of the new eye flickering on his temple.

  


Peter raps lightly on the window, waiting for an answer. When Ned hears him, he slides his hands up and crawls across the wall, into his best friend’s room, and drops onto the floor silently.

“If you’re going for inconspicuous, you’re failing.” MJ is resting against Ned’s headboard while the other boy slides his window shut.

Peter, on the other hand, has a snapback pulled down over his forehead, sunglasses nestled underneath. His oversised hoodie is obscuring what is left of his face.

“Peter, what’s up?” Ned asks. “Why did you need us to meet you? And why’d you miss school today? Were you—”

It’s been a stressful day and Peter does not have the energy to answer questions.

“I need you both to keep a secret.”

His request seems redundant, given their knowledge of his secret identity, but the duo responds with solemn nods. Their expression changes, however, when Peter reveals his face.

“Peter,” MJ murmurs while Ned can barely contain his excitement. He isn’t sure what kind of reaction he wanted, but the ones he gets both hurt. Yes, it’s shocking and, yes, it’s exciting that your friend looks like something straight out of a fairy tale but Peter had always hoped he would look more like the dashing prince, rushing to save the day. Now, he’s the monster.

His eyes moisten, a strange feeling when you’ve got eight of them.

“Are those fangs?” Ned points to the black needles poking out of fleshy nubs in front of his ears. They’re buried in the soft, downy hair that travels across more of Peter’s face than a beard ever could.

“Don’t touch them.” He shrinks, eyes darting down. “I’ve spent all day trying to test the effects of the venom.”

“You’re a spider.” MJ tilts her head and kudos to her for not looking overtly horrified, only curious.

“I’m not a spider,” Peter defends, “I’m just… going through puberty?”

“Spider puberty.” MJ shrugs, looking to Ned who only seems to agree. And he’s agreeing pretty ardently.

“Guys, I didn’t call you here to talk about how great I’d look as a Halloween costume!” Peter collapses into Ned’s desk chair and rests his head on his hands. “Peter Parker does not have eight eyes and fur and—and chelicerae!”

The pincers. They’d wreaked havoc on his afternoon. Growing hair and eyeballs wasn’t enough – Peter had to navigate around trying to eat cereal without cutting his cheek open. He still didn’t quite get the hang of it.

“You should call Tony Stark! I bet he’d give you lots of cool tests like can you make venom and can you kill a man with just one bite!” Ned’s enthusiasm is great but MJ is the one who remains level-headed.

“You haven’t told him, have you?” She presses.

Peter stands up, fangs twitching as he grinds his teeth together. After a moment, his eyes flicker away.

“I haven’t,” he agrees, “and I won’t. He was ready to make me an Avenger! What if he finds out this spider bite is still doing _stuff _to me that I can’t control?”__

____

“He’ll help you control it?” She suggests.

____

Peter glares, trying to be as intimidating as one can when one is struggling to see. Finally, he gives in. MJ’s eyes glow triumphantly before he groans in defeat. She knows when she’s on the winning side and that’s why Peter hands his phone to her.

____

“I don’t know what to say,” he explains.

____

Ned makes his way over to the desk, putting a hand on Peter’s back. Mostly, Peter thinks he’s just bargaining for a closer look but he’ll let it slide.

____

Pretty soon, people will be doing a lot more than just looking.

____


End file.
